familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1923
Year 1923 (MCMXXIII) was a common year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar and a common year starting on Sunday of the Julian calendar. Events January * January 1 – The Grouping: All major British railway companies are grouped into four larger companies, under terms of the Railways Act 1921. * January 1–January 7 – Rosewood massacre, a violent, racially motivated conflict in Florida. At least eight people are killed, and the town of Rosewood is abandoned and destroyed. * January 9 – Lithuania begins the Klaipėda Revolt to annex the Klaipėda Region (Memel Territory). * January 10 – Poland annexes the Republic of Central Lithuania * January 11 – Despite strong British protests, troops from France and Belgium occupy the Ruhr area to force Germany to pay its reparation payments. * January 17 – Juan de la Cierva invents the autogyro, a rotary-winged aircraft with an unpowered rotor. * January 18 – Elon College's campus in North Carolina is destroyed by a fire. * Undated – Hyperinflation in Germany means that 17,000 marks are now needed to buy an American dollar - well over double the amount needed at the end of the previous year. February * February 9 – Billy Hughes resigns as Prime Minister of Australia, after the Country Party refuses to govern in coalition with him as the leader of the Nationalist Party. Hughes is succeeded by his Treasurer, Stanley Bruce. * February 23 – Albert Einstein visits Barcelona, Spain, at the invitation of scientist Esteban Terradas i Illa. March * March – Antigone by Jean Cocteau appears on a Paris stage (settings by Pablo Picasso, music by Arthur Honegger, and costumes by Gabrielle Chanel). Antonin Artaud plays the part of Tiresias. * March 1 ** The USS Connecticut is decommissioned. ** Greece adopts the Gregorian calendar. * March 2 – Time Magazine hits newsstands in the United States for the first time. * March 9 – Vladimir Lenin suffers his third stroke, which renders him bedridden and unable to speak; consequently he retires his position as Chairman of the Soviet government. * March 22 – Hockey Night in Canada is first broadcast on the Toronto Star's private station CFCA, making the first hockey broadcast ever. * March 28 – Regia Aeronautica, the air force of Fascist Italy, is founded. April * April 6 – The first Prefects Board in Southeast Asia is formed in Victoria Institution, Malaysia. * April 12 – The Kandersteg International Scout Centre comes into existence. * April 18 – Yankee Stadium opens its doors in the Bronx, NY * April 23 – The Gdynia seaport is inaugurated. * April 26 – The Prince Albert, Duke of York (later George VI, King of the United Kingdom) marries Lady Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon (later Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother) in Westminster Abbey. May * May 1 – Rahula College is established in Ceylon with the name of "Parakramabhahu Vidyalaya". * May 9 ** Southeastern Michigan receives a record of snow after temperatures plummeted from 62 to 34 degrees between 1 and 6 pm on the previous day.National Weather Service ** The premiere of Bertolt Brecht's play In the Jungle (Im Dickicht) at the Residenztheater in Munich is interrupted by Nazi demonstrators. * May 23 – Belgium's SABENA Airlines is created. * May 24 – The Irish Civil War ends. * May 26 – The first 24 Hours of Le Mans motor race is held, and is won by André Lagache and René Léonard. * May 27 – The Ku Klux Klan in the United States defies a law requiring publication of its members. June * June 9 – A military coup in Bulgaria ousts prime minister Aleksandar Stamboliyski (he is killed June 14). *June 12 – William Walton's Façade was performed for the first time. * June 13 – President Li of China abandons his residence because a warlord has commanded forces to surround the mansion and cut off its water and electric supplies, in order to force him to abandon his post. * June 16 – The storming of Ayan in Siberia concludes the Yakut Revolt and the Russian Civil War. * June 18 – Mount Etna erupts in Italy, making 60,000 homeless. * June 25 – Rapid București is formed on the initiative of the Griviţa railroad workers (first named CFR București). July * July 10 – Large hailstones kill 23 in Rostov, Soviet Union. * July 13 – The Hollywood Sign is inaugurated in California (originally reading Hollywoodland). * July 19–20 – Pancho Villa is assassinated at Hidalgo del Parral, Chihuahua. * July 24 – The Treaty of Lausanne, settling the boundaries of the modern Republic of Turkey, is signed in Switzerland by Greece, Bulgaria and other countries that fought in the First World War, bringing an end to the Ottoman Empire after 624 years. * Undated – Hyperinflation in Germany has seen the number of marks needed to purchase a single American dollar reach 353,000 - more than 200 times the amount needed at the start of the year. August * August 2 – U.S. President Warren G. Harding, dies of a heart attack and is succeeded by Vice President Calvin Coolidge as President of the United States. * August 13 ** The first major seagoing ship arrives at Gdynia, the newly constructed Polish seaport. ** Gustav Stresemann is named Chancellor of Germany and founds a coalition government for the Weimar Republic, where hyperinflation means that more than 4,600,000 marks are now needed to buy a single American dollar. * August 30 – Hurricane season begins, with a tropical storm northeast of Turks and Caicos. September * September 1 – The Great Kantō earthquake devastates Tokyo and Yokohama, killing an estimated 142,807 people, but according to a Japanese construction research center report in 2005, 105,000 are confirmed dead. * September 4 – In Lakehurst, New Jersey, the first American airship, the [[USS Shenandoah (ZR-1)|USS Shenandoah]], takes to the sky for the first time. * September 6 – The Italian navy occupies Corfu in retaliation for the murder of an Italian officer. The League of Nations protests and they leave on September 29. * September 7 – International Criminal Police Commission (ICPC) created. * September 8 – Honda Point Disaster: Seven U.S. Navy destroyers run aground off the California coast. * September 9 – Turkish head of state Atatürk founds the CHP. * September 10 – Ireland joins the League of Nations. * September 13 – Military coup in Spain: Miguel Primo de Rivera takes over, setting up a dictatorship. Trade unions are banned for 10 years. * September 17 – A major fire in Berkeley, California erupts, consuming some 640 structures, including 584 homes in the densely built neighborhoods north of the campus of the University of California. * September 18 – September 26 – Newspaper printers strike in New York. * September 24 – Second hurricane of the season, a major hurricane north of Hispaniola. * September 26 – In Bavaria, Gustav Ritter von Kahr declares independence from Berlin. * September 30 – Outside Berlin, Major Ernst von Buchrucker, the leader of the Black Reichswehr attempts a putsch by seizing several forts. October : Kemal Atatürk.]] * October 2 – After two days of siege, Major Buckrucker and his men surrender. * October 6 – The great powers of World War I withdraw from Istanbul. * October 13 ** Ankara replaces Constantinople as the capital of Turkey. ** The third hurricane of the season, the first recorded example of a storm crossing from the Eastern Pacific basin into the Atlantic basin, occurred in Oaxaca. * October 14 – Fourth tropical storm of the year, formed just north of Panama. * October 15 – Fifth tropical storm of the year, formed north of the Leeward Islands. * October 16 ** The sixth tropical storm developed in the Gulf of Mexico. It was a rare occurrence, it consisted of four active tropical storms simultaneously. ** Roy and Walt Disney found The Walt Disney Company. * October 23 – In Germany, the Communists attempt a putsch in Hamburg. Street fighting in Hamburg for the next two days. * October 25 – The putsch in Hamburg ends in failure. * October 26 – In Persia, Reza Khan becomes Ahmad Shah Qajar's prime minister. * October 27 – In Germany, General Hans von Seeckt orders the Reichswehr to dissolve the Social Democratic-Communist government of Saxony, which was refusing to accept the authority of the Reich government. * October 29 **Turkey becomes a republic following the dissolution of the Ottoman Empire. Kemal Atatürk is elected as the president. ** After two days of fighting, the Reichswehr take control of Saxony. * October 30 – İsmet İnönü is appointed as the first prime minister of Turkey. November * November 1 – The Finnish flag carrier Finnair airline is started in Aero Oy. * November 8 – Beer Hall Putsch: In Munich, Adolf Hitler leads the Nazis in an unsuccessful attempt to overthrow the Bavarian government; police and troops crush the attempt the next day. * November 12 – Her Highness Princess Maud of Fife marries Captain Charles Alexander Carnegie in Wellington Barracks, London. * November 15 – Inflation in the Weimar Republic: Hyperinflation in Germany reaches its height. One United States dollar is worth 4,200,000,000,000 Papiermark (4.2 trillion on the short scale). Gustav Stresemann abolishes the old currency. * November 23 – Gustav Stresemann's coalition government collapses in Germany. December * December 12 – In Italy, the Po River dam bursts, killing 600. * December 20 – BEGGARS Fraternity (the first social fraternity at a Jesuit college in the United States) is founded by nine men, who secured permission to do so from the Pope. * December 27 – The crown prince of Japan survives an assassination attempt in Tokyo. * December 29 – Vladimir K. Zworykin files his first patent (in the United States) for "television systems". Date unknown * At the International Police Conference in Vienna, the International Criminal Police (Interpol) is set up. * The Hoda Cha'arawi Association (formerly The Egyptian Feminist Union) is established in Egypt. * Police strike in Australia. * The American Law Institute is established. * The Moderation League of New York becomes part of the movement for the repeal of prohibition in the United States. * Marcel Duchamp's artwork The Bride Stripped Bare by Her Bachelors, Even (La mariée mise à nu par ses célibataires, même or The Large Glass) is completed in the United States. * Rainbow trout introduced into the upper Firehole River in Yellowstone National Park, US. * Struggling for a foothold in southern China, Sun Yatsen decides to ally his Nationalist party or Guomindang (Kuomintang) with the Communist Third International and Chinese Communist Party. Births January–February * January 1 ** Vulo Radev, Bulgarian film director (d. 2001) ** Roméo Sabourin, Canadian World War II spy (d. 1944) * January 5 – Sam Phillips, American record producer (d. 2003) * January 6 – Jacobo Timerman, Argentine writer (d. 1999) * January 7 – Hugh Kenner, Canadian literary critic (d. 2003) * January 8 ** Johnny Wardle, English cricketer (d. 1985) ** Larry Storch, American actor * January 11 – Ernst Nolte, German historian * January 12 – Ira Hayes, U.S. Marine flag raiser on Iwo Jima (d. 1955) * January 16 ** Anthony Hecht, American poet (d. 2004) ** Walther Wever, German fighter ace (d. 1945) * January 19 – Jean Stapleton, American actress (All In The Family) * January 22 – Diana Douglas, American actress * January 23 ** Cot Deal, American major league baseball player and coach ** Stephanie Kwolek, inventor of Kevlar fibers * January 25 – Arvid Carlsson, Swedish scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * January 26 – Anne Jeffreys, American actress * January 29 – Paddy Chayefsky, American writer (d. 1981) * January 31 – Norman Mailer, American writer and journalist (d. 2007) * February 2 ** James Dickey, American poet and author (Deliverance) (d. 1997) ** Liz Smith, American gossip columnist * February 3 – Edith Barney, American female professional baseball player (d. 2010) * February 4 – Conrad Bain, Canadian-born actor * February 7 – George Lascelles, 7th Earl of Harewood and first grandchild of King George V (d. 2011) * February 9 – Brendan Behan, Irish author (d. 1964) * February 10 – Cesare Siepi, Italian opera singer (d. 2010) * February 12 – Franco Zeffirelli, Italian film and opera director * February 13 ** Yfrah Neaman, Lebanese-born violinist (d. 2003) ** Chuck Yeager, American test pilot and NASA official * February 17 – Jun Fukuda, Japanese film director (d. 2000) * February 20 – Forbes Burnham, President of Guyana (d. 1985) * February 22 – Norman Smith (record producer) English singer and record producer (d. 2008) * February 23 – Mary Francis Shura, American writer (d. 1991) * February 24 – David Soyer, American cellist (d. 2010) * February 27 – Dexter Gordon, American jazz saxophone player (d. 1990) * February 28 ** Charles Durning, American actor ** Jean Carson, American actress (d. 2005) March–April * March 4 – Sir Patrick Moore, British astronomer and broadcaster * March 6 ** Ed McMahon, American television personality (The Tonight Show) (d. 2009) ** Wes Montgomery, American musician (d. 1968) * March 7 – Mahlon Clark, American musician (d. 2007) * March 8 – Louk Hulsman, Dutch criminologist (d. 2009) * March 9 – Walter Kohn, Austrian-born physicist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry * March 10 – Val Logsdon Fitch, American nuclear physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * March 12 ** Wally Schirra, American astronaut (d. 2007) ** Hjalmar Andersen, Norwegian speed-skater * March 14 – Diane Arbus, American photographer (d. 1971) * March 21 ** Merle Keagle, American female professional baseball player (d. 1960) ** Shri Mataji Nirmala Srivastava, Indian founder of Sahaja Yoga (d. 2011) * March 22 – Marcel Marceau, world renowned French mime (d. 2007) * March 24 ** Murray Hamilton, American actor (d. 1986) ** Michael Legat, English writer (d. 2011) * March 25 – Wim van Est, Dutch cyclist (d. 2003) * March 26 – Bob Elliott, American comedian * March 27 – Louis Simpson, Jamaican-born poet * March 28 – Thad Jones, American jazz musician (d. 1986) * March 30 – Milton Acorn, Canadian writer (d. 1986) * April 2 ** G. Spencer-Brown, British mathematician ** Alice Haylett, professional baseball player (d. 2004) * April 4 – Peter Vaughan, English actor * April 6 – Ramon Valdes, Mexican comedian (d. 1988) * April 8 ** George Fisher, American political cartoonist (d. 2003) ** Edward Mulhare, Irish actor (The Ghost and Mrs. Muir) (d. 1997) * April 13 – Don Adams, American actor and comedian (Get Smart) (d. 2005) * April 20 ** Mother Angelica, American founder of the Eternal Word Television Network (EWTN) ** Irene Lieblich, Polish-born painter (d. 2008) * April 22 ** Bettie Page, American model (d. 2008) ** Aaron Spelling, American television producer and writer (d. 2006) * April 23 – Dolph Briscoe, Governor of Texas (d. 2010) * April 25 – Albert King, American musician (d. 1992) * April 30 ** Al Lewis, American actor (The Munsters) (d. 2006) ** Francis Tucker, South African Rally Driver (d. 2008) May–June * May 1 – Joseph Heller, American novelist (Catch-22) (d. 1999) * May 2 – Patrick Hillery, President of Ireland (d. 2008) * May 3 – Ralph Hall, American politician * May 4 ** Assi Rahbani, Lebanese composer, musician, conductor, poet and author (d. 1986) ** Eric Sykes, English actor (d. 2012) * May 5 – Richard Wollheim, British philosopher (d. 2003) * May 7 – Anne Baxter, American actress (d. 1985) * May 10 – Heydar Aliyev, President of Azerbaijan from June 1993 to October 2003 (d. 2003) * May 11 – Louise Arnold, American female professional baseball player (d. 2010) * May 15 ** John Lanchbery, English composer (d. 2003) ** Doris Dowling, American actress (d. 2004) * May 16 – Merton Miller, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2000) * May 18 – Hugh Shearer, Prime Minister of Jamaica (d. 2004) * May 21 ** Armand Borel, Swiss mathematician (d. 2003) ** Dorothy Hewett, Australian writer (d. 2002) ** Ara Parseghian, American football coach * May 23 – Kalidas Shrestha, Nepalese artist * May 26 ** James Arness, American actor (d. 2011) ** Roy Dotrice, British actor * May 27 – Henry Kissinger, United States Secretary of State, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize * May 28 ** György Ligeti, Hungarian composer (d. 2006) ** Nandamuri Taraka Rama Rao, Indian (Telugu) film actor (d. 1996) * May 31 – Rainier III, Prince of Monaco (d. 2005) * June 4 – Elizabeth Jolley, Australian writer (d. 2007) * June 10 – Robert Maxwell, Slovakian-born media entrepreneur (d. 1991) * June 15 – Johnny Most, American basketball radio announcer (d. 1993) * June 20 – Bjørn Watt-Boolsen, Danish actor (d. 1998) * June 23 – Giuseppina Tuissi, Italian resistance member (d. 1945) * June 24 – Jack Carter, American comedian * June 25 – Sam Francis, American painter (d. 1994) * June 27 – Gus Zernial, American baseball player and sports commentator (d. 2011) * June 28 – Daniil Khrabrovitsky, Soviet film director (d. 1980) July–August * July 2 – Wisława Szymborska, Polish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2012) * July 4 – Rudolf Friedrich, Swiss Federal Councilor * July 6 – Wojciech Jaruzelski, Polish Communist politician, Prime Minister and President of Poland * July 8 – Harrison Dillard, American athlete * July 10 – John Bradley, U.S. Navy flag raiser on Iwo Jima (d. 1994) * July 17 – Enrique Angelelli, Argentine bishop (d. 1976) * July 18 – Jerome H. Lemelson, American inventor (d. 1997) * July 20 – Stanisław Albinowski, Polish economist and journalist (d. 2005) * July 21 – Rudolph A. Marcus, Canadian chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * July 22 ** Bob Dole, American politician and Presidential candidate ** Mukesh, Indian singer (d. 1976) ** The Fabulous Moolah, American professional wrestler (d. 2007) * July 23 ** Witto Aloma, Cuban Major League Baseball player (d. 1997) ** Norma Zimmer, American singer (The Lawrence Welk Show) (d. 2011) ** Estelle Getty, American actress (The Golden Girls) (d. 2008) * July 28 – H.S.S. Lawrence, Indian educator (d. 2009) * July 29 – Jim Marshall, founder of Marshall Amplification (d. 2012) * August 2 – Shimon Peres, Prime Minister of Israel, President of Israel, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize * August 3 ** Pope Shenouda III of Alexandria, Pope of Coptic Christianity (d. 2012) ** Jean Hagen, American actress (d. 1977) * August 5 – Devan Nair, third President of Singapore (d. 2005) * August 6 – Moira Lister, Anglo-South African film, stage and television actress (d. 2007) * August 11 – Sir Michael Kerry, QC, British civil servant, former Procurator General and Treasury Solicitor (d. 2012) * August 16 – Millôr Fernandes, Brazilian cartoonist and playwright (d. 2012) * August 20 – Jim Reeves, American country singer (d. 1964) * August 21 – Larry Grayson, British comedian and game show host (d. 1995) * August 23 – Henry F. Warner, American soldier, Medal of Honor (d. 1944) * August 24 – Arthur Jensen, American educational psychologist * August 26 – Wolfgang Sawallisch, German conductor and pianist * August 29 ** Marmaduke Hussey, Baron Hussey of North Bradley, chairman of the BBC (d. 2006) ** Richard Attenborough, English actor September–October * September 1 ** Rocky Marciano, American boxer (d. 1969) ** Kenneth Roy Thomson, 2nd Baron Thomson of Fleet, Canadian businessman and art collector (d. 2006) * September 4 – Ram Kishore Shukla, Indian Politician (d. 2003) * September 3 – Mort Walker, American cartoonist (Beetle Bailey) * September 6 – King Peter II of Yugoslavia (d. 1970) * September 7 – Madeleine Dring, British composer and actress (d. 1977) * September 9 – Daniel Carleton Gajdusek, American virologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 2008) * September 16 – Lee Kuan Yew, Prime Minister of Singapore * September 17 – Hank Williams, American country musician (d. 1953) * September 18 – Queen Anne of Romania * September 20 – Geraldine Clinton Little, Irish-born poet (d. 1997) * September 22 – Dannie Abse, Welsh poet * September 26 – Dev Anand, Legendary Indian actor, film producer, writer and director (d. 2011) * October 3 – Edward Oliver LeBlanc, Dominican politician (d. 2004) * October 4 – Charlton Heston, American actor (The Ten Commandments) (d. 2008) * October 5 ** Albert Guðmundsson, Icelandic professional football player and politician (d. 1994) ** Glynis Johns, British actress ** Ricardo Lavié, Argentine actor (d. 2010) * October 10 ** James "Jabby" Jabara, American aviator, the first American jet fighter ace (d. 1966) ** Murray Walker, British motor racing commenator * October 13 – Faas Wilkes, Dutch football (soccer) player (d. 2006) * October 15 – Italo Calvino, Italian writer (d. 1985) * October 17 – Charles McClendon, Hall of Fame college football coach (d. 2001) * October 23 ** Frank Sutton, American actor (d. 1974) ** Sir Robin Day, British political broadcaster (d. 2000) * October 24 – Denise Levertov, British-born American poet (d. 1997) * October 25 – J. Esmonde Barry, Canadian healthcare activist and political commentator (d. 2007) November–December * November 1 ** Victoria de los Angeles, Catalan soprano (d. 2005) ** Gordon R. Dickson, Canadian author (d. 2001) * November 2 – Cesare Rubini, Italian basketball player and coach (d. 2011) * November 3 – Tomás Ó Fiaich, Northern Irish cardinal (d. 1990) * November 5 – Kay Lionikas, Greek-American female professional baseball player (d. 1978) * November 8 – Jack Kilby, American electrical engineer, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physics (d. 2005) * November 13 – Linda Christian, Mexican film actress (d. 2011) * November 17 – Aristides Maria Pereira, President of Cape Verde (d. 2011) * November 18 – Alan Shepard, first American astronaut (d. 1998) * November 20 – Nadine Gordimer, South African writer, Nobel Prize laureate * November 22 – Arthur Hiller, Canadian film director * November 23 **Billy Haughton, American harness driver and trainer (d. 1986) **Julien J. LeBourgeois, American admiral * November 25 – Mauno Koivisto, President of Finland * November 26 – Pat Phoenix, British actress (d. 1986) * December 1 – Stansfield Turner, American admiral and Director of Central Intelligence * December 2 – Maria Callas, Greek soprano (d. 1977) * December 3 **Dede Allen, American film editor ("Bonnie and Clyde") (d. 2010) **Moyra Fraser, British actress (d. 2009) **Abe Pollin, American sports owner (d. 2009) * December 5 – Eleanor Dapkus, American female professional baseball player (d. 2011) * December 12 – Bob Barker, American game show host (The Price Is Right) * December 13 ** Philip Warren Anderson, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate ** Larry Doby, baseball player (d. 2003) ** Antoni Tàpies, Catalan painter (d. 2012) * December 14 ** Gerard Reve, Dutch writer (d. 2006) ** Sully Boyar, American actor (d. 2001) * December 15 – Freeman Dyson, English-born physicist * December 17 – Jaroslav Pelikan, American historian (d. 2006) * December 19 – Gordon Jackson, Scottish actor (d. 1990) * December 23 – James Stockdale, U.S. Navy admiral and vice presidential candidate (d. 2005) * December 24 – George Patton IV, American general (d. 2004) * December 25 ** Sonia Olschanezky, World War II heroine (d. 1944) ** Swami Satyananda Saraswati, Founder of Satyananda Yoga and Bihar Yoga (d. 2009) * December 27 – Lucas Mangope, President of Bophuthatswana Bantustan Date unknown * Geoffrey Hattersley-Smith, English/Canadian geologist and glaciologist Deaths January–June * January 3 – Jaroslav Hasek, Czech writer (b. 1883) * January 9 ** Katherine Mansfield, British novelist (b. 1888) ** Edith Thompson, British murderer (hanged) (b. 1893) * January 11 – Constantine I of Greece, King of Greece (b. 1868) * January 18 – Wallace Reid, American actor (b. 1891) * January 23 – Max Nordau, Hungarian author, philosopher, and Zionist leader (b. 1849) * January 31 – Eligiusz Niewiadomski, Polish artist, political activist and assassin (executed) (b. 1869) * February 1 – Ernst Troeltsch, German theologian (b. 1865). * February 3 – Kuroki Tamemoto, Japanese military leader (b. 1844) * February 10 – Wilhelm Röntgen, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1845) * February 23 – Théophile Delcassé, French statesman (b. 1852) * March 8 – Johannes Diderik van der Waals, Dutch physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1837) * March 26 – Sarah Bernhardt, French actress (b. 1844) * March 27 – Sir James Dewar, Scottish chemist (b. 1842) * March 28 – Michel-Joseph Maunoury, French general (b. 1847) * April 4 – John Venn, British mathematician (b. 1834) * April 5 – George Herbert, 5th Earl of Carnarvon, English financier of Egyptian excavations (b. 1866) * April 23 – Princess Louise of Prussia, Grand Duchess of Baden (b. 1838) * June 9 – Princess Helena of the United Kingdom, third daughter of Queen Victoria (b. 1846) * June 10 – Pierre Loti, French writer and naval officer (b. 1850) * June 24 – Edith Södergran, Finnish author (b. 1892) July–December * July 10 – Albert Chevalier, English music hall comedian (b. 1861) * July 20 – Pancho Villa, Mexican revolutionary (b. 1878) * August 2 – Warren G. Harding, 29th President of the United States (b. 1865) * August 23 – Henry C. Mustin, American naval aviation pioneer (b. 1874) * August 24 – Kato Tomosaburo, 21st Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1861) * September 9 – Hermes Rodrigues da Fonseca, 8th President of Brazil (b. 1855) * September 23 ** John Morley, 1st Viscount Morley of Blackburn, British politician and editor (b. 1838) ** Carl L. Boeckmann, Norwegian-American artist (b. 1867) * October 30 – Andrew Bonar Law, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1858) * November 9 (among those killed in Munich Beer Hall Putsch): ** Oskar Körner, businessman (b. 1875) ** Karl Laforce, student (b. 1904) ** Ludwig Maximilian Erwin von Scheubner-Richter, diplomat and revolutionary (b. 1884) * November 14 – Ernest Augustus, Crown Prince of Hanover (b. 1845) * November 19 – Lee Stack, British army officer and Governor-General of the Anglo-Egyptian Sudan (b. 1899) * November 30 – Martha Mansfield, American actress (b. 1899) * December 12 – Raymond Radiguet, French author (b. 1903) * December 13 – Théophile Steinlen, Swiss painter (b. 1859) * December 22 – Georg Luger, German firearms designer (b. 1849) * December 27 – Gustave Eiffel, French engineer and architect (Eiffel tower) (b. 1832) Date unknown * Dorila Antommarchi, Colombian poet (b. 1850s) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Robert Andrews Millikan * Chemistry – Fritz Pregl * Physiology or Medicine – Frederick Grant Banting, John James Rickard Macleod * Literature – William Butler Yeats * Peace – Aidan Houlihan References Category:1923